Second Chance
by Zombiekittie
Summary: Yugi's life is sent straight to hell when a mysterious man takes him from all that he loves. Three years later he finally returns, but something is different. What kind of stress will this put on Yami and Yugi's relationship? Can they make it? YYxY
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've had this story in mind for years and years. I've waited all this time to publish it. I wanted my writing skills to be superb. I'm not sure if anyone even reads YuGiOh Fanfiction any more, but now it's off my mind and I feel much better

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh, obviously. If I did, I'd be rich.

_'........' -_ Thinking

"......." - Talking

You get the point.

* * *

It was a cool summers day. The sun was shining through light grey clouds, and a gentle breeze flowed through the city. Yami awoke to an empty bed. Yugi was gone. He called out to his love with no avail. He searched throughout the game shop and found only one item; a letter.

_"I'm sorry Yami, but I have to leave. I'll come back one day, but right now, there are things I have to take care of. Please don't come looking for me. It will just make things worse. While I'm gone, I only ask one thing._

_Please be happy._

_-Love,_

_Your Aibou."_

Yami dropped to his knees, Yugi was gone, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Why?" Was all he was able to whisper to the now empty house.

* * *

Three AM. The roads were cold and air was even colder. A young boy walked aimlessly down the winding back roads of northern Japan. He moved from town to town, not staying in a single place for more than a week or two.

Few cars traveled these roads, but the boy knew them well. The pavement was lined with trees and there was little to no shoulder in some places. It was dangerous. But he didn't care.

_'Oh man what I would do for some food right now'_. He thought and sighed to himself.

Looking behind him he saw a bright light. Figuring it was a car he stepped off the road to avoid getting himself hurt.

The car skidded to a stop in front of him. A young woman with long brown hair stepped out of the vehicle. Disbelief and concern were written all over her face. The boy didn't notice, he was too busy trying to avoid any sort of contact with her.

"You're walking on the wrong side of the road. If I hadn't been paying attention, I could have killed you." She said, slightly shook up, concern lined her voice.

"I saw you coming," He said, "I stepped off the road."

She huffed at his remark. "Like I said; if I hadn't been paying attention, I could have killed you".

The boy looked up, slightly agitated but gasped when he saw who the woman really was.

"Tea?" He asked, not believing the words that came from his mouth.

The woman smiled, "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Me?!" He questioned. "What are you doing all the way out here!?"

Walking up to each other they embraced in a hug. _'It's nice to be in familiar company.' _Yugi thought.

"Yami's missed you." Tea said with despair in her voice. "We've all missed you. We've been worried sick. You could have called or sent a letter, anything to let us know you were still alive."

Yugi kept silent. He knew he should have, but. . . after everything that happened, how could he face them?

"Things got... complicated." He paused. "You never answered me. What are you doing all the way out here? And so early in the morning at that."

"Well," Tea started as she walked to her car, Yugi followed taking a seat in the passengers seat. "after you left, the group fell apart. Joey and Tristan moved out here, the next town over actually. I went off to college in America, and Yami..." Yugi interrupted

"What happened to Yami?" He was worried. _'What if something happened to him while I was gone. What if he got hurt, or killed himself.'_

"Yami just waits at the Game Shop for you to come home to him. He never leaves unless it's to get groceries, and even then he doesn't go far." Tea confirmed. "Since we're out here, we may as wel just go back to Joey's. You can give Yami a call and let him know you're alright."

"Y-yeah. ." Yugi's voice trailed off. He was walking away from that town for a reason.

The car engine started up, and they were on their way. Traveling back through the winding roads Yugi had just ran from. Back to the one place he never wanted to be again.

Many thoughts raced through Yugi's mind. He was lost in thought until they pulled up to the house. Yugi's heart sank. He got out of the car and followed Tea to the door. She knocked three times and then pushed the door open.

Joey was half asleep on the couch when the two walked. He smiled that big Joey smile "It's been a while Yuge'. I'm glad yer safe."

Yugi just smiled and took a seat on the couch next to Joey. They caught up for a while, talking about their lives, about what they did for a living. Yugi kept quiet, adding the occasional 'That's great' here and there.

"Is der somethin' wrong, Yuge?" Joey asked, concern in his voice. Yugi kept silent, staring straight ahead. "Yuge?" Joey called out a little louder. Yugi snapped back to reality.

"Huh? Oh... Sorry, i'm just .... tired." Yugi replied, stumbling over his words.

"I'm pretty beat too guys. Do ya want some pajama's to sleep in tonight, man?" Joey asked not waiting for an answer. He climbed the stairs to the bedroom and quickly returned with light blue Pajama's. He tossed them at Yugi and shot him a quick smile. "The bathroom is down the hall on yer right."

Yugi took the clothing and made his way to the bathroom. He looked at himself and realized just how dirty he looked. "Hey Joey!" He yelled "Do you mind if I take a quick shower?"

"Naw, go ahead. There's some towels in the closet in there." Joey yelled back and continued his conversation with Tea.

In the bathroom Yugi striped down to his boxers. After turning the water on he looked back to his reflection in the mirror. It was a gruesome sight even for him. Scars covered his body. He traced the outline of the worst one. It ran from the middle of his chest to the right side of his hip. He sighed and swallowed hard before stepping under the steaming water.

* * *

"Yami? It's Joey"

"It's almost four in the morning, why are you calling me so late?" Yami asked grogilly.

"It's Yugi" Joey replied.

Yami snapped awake. "Oh my god, is he okay? Do you know where he is?" There was a faint sound of hope in his voice. Hope that was prepared to be shot down with the following words.

"He's fine, man. He's actually up here with me-" Joey was cut of by Yami's excitement.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Yami said and hung up the phone.

Joey laughed, "I haven't heard him that happy since before Yuge' left"

Tea smiled, "Things are finally turning around, huh?"

"I hope so, I really do." Replied Joey.

With those words said, the water in the bathroom shut off. Yugi stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel that was sitting on the sink. Drying himself off he couldn't look away from the reflection in the mirror.

_'This is disgusting.'_ He thought to himself. _'If Yami ever sees this, ugh.'_ He was disgusted with himself, for letting things ever get _that_ bad. Throwing on his boxers, followed by the pajamas's Joey gave him, he made his way back out to the living room, smiling at his two friends.

"You can sleep in my bed tonight if you'd like Yuge." Joey gestured. "I'll sleep out here on the couch. I'm expectin' someone in the mornin' and since I stayed up way past my bed time, I'll be able to hear the door better if I'm down here."

"Oh, no, Joey you don't have to-" He was cut of.

"I insist Yuge'"

Yugi just smiled and accepted the offer. There was no way he could win an argument with Joey. Sure, he was a little rough around the edges, but he'd give you the shirt off his back if you needed it.

Tea showed Yugi upstairs to Joey's room. "I'll be sleeping in the guest bedroom across the hall if you need anything."

"Okay, Tea" He called out. "Night Joey!"

"Night, Yuge'. Night, Tea."

Yugi climbed in bed, pulling the covers to his chin he let out a shaky breath he didn't know he had been holding. Sleep didn't come easy for him, then again, it never did. He swam in a pool of memories, both good and bad.

* * *

A loud banging noise could be heard from downstairs. Yugi had just fallen asleep when the noise began. He groaned and pulled a pillow over his head, trying to block out the noise.

"I'm comin'" Joey moaned to himself. A familiar face appeared in the doorway. Joey gave a smile, "He's in my bedroom"

"Thank you." Yami replied giving Joey a quick hug before racing upstairs to see his aibou.

Gently opening the door, Yami peeked inside to find Yugi resting peacefully. Yami smiled and stepped the rest of the way in, gently closing the door behind him. Pulling down the covers Yami slid into bed beside him. Pulling the smaller teen close to him, Yugi began to stir. Rolling over, their faces met. Groggily, Yugi opened his eyes and smiled "I missed you" he said as he placed a kiss on Yami's cheek.

"I've missed you too." Yami smiled and held Yugi tight. "I was afraid I never get to see you again."

"I told you I'd come back. You hadn't lost hope had you?" Yugi questioned, not realizing just how much he meant to the ex-pharaoh.

"It doesn't matter, I have you now and that's all I care about''

"I'm sorry..." Yugi's eyes were already brimming with tears. "I should have called. I should have come back sooner. I should never have even left." He buried his face in Yami's chest.

"Aibou..." Yami voice trailed. "Why... why did you leave?"

Yugi looked up to his lover with a tear stained face, but immediately look away. Yami was expecting an answer. _'But if i tell you...'_ "You might not love me anymore."

Yami sighed "There's nothing that would ever stop me from loving you."

"I just want to enjoy our tine together now. I'll tell you. Just.... later"

Again, Yami let out a sigh "Alright, aibou." He planted a soft but firm kiss on Yugi's lips, and both fell into a world of dreams.

* * *

Again. first story in a long time. Read and review please 3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own.

"Talking"

_'thinking'_

* * *

It was almost noon when Joey went in to check on Yami and Yugi. He slowly opened the door and peeked inside. The two were snuggled up together. Yami had his arms around Yugi, holding him close. Joey smiled at the sight. They were together again.

_'It's probably best if I let them sleep.'_ Joey thought to himself. Gently closing the doory behind him he made his way downstairs. Tea was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of hot tea. "They're still asleep."

Yami awoke in a panic. Adrenaline and a million thoughts rushed through his mind. _'Where am I? What happened last night?' Was everything a dream? Was Yugi-'_. Looking down he saw his aibou laying next to him. A sigh of relief escaped Yami's lips. He shifted slightly, just enough to startle the younger of the two. Yugi shot up and threw an arm in front of him. Taking in a deep breath he looked around the room realizing where he was and what happened the previous night.

"S-sorry Yami. Did I wake you up?" Yugi asked, genuinely concerned.

"No, I think I was the one who woke you." He replied, pulling Yugi back down. "Were you having a bad dream?"

Yugi just looked at him, the words had escaped him. It was more than a bad dream, it was more than a nightmare. "I..uh.. yeah..Just a....nightmare"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Yami was concerned. Something was different about his aibou, but he couldn't place what it was.

The room stayed silent.

Yugi pushed himself closer to Yami. Memories hurled at him from every which way. The torment began. There was no escape, no closure. He knew his mind would never be at rest. Not after what _he_ had done to him. Not after the things he's seen. This was a burden he had to bear alone. Yami couldn't know. _'What would he think of me?'_ This thought circled around in Yugi's head as he debated informing his darker half about that happenings. _'I can't lose his love, not again.'_ Yugi was in tears, his mind was screaming at him. Part of him wanted to tell Yami, the other part, was filled with the fear of being rejected by the one person who ever showed him love.

Yami, concerned, held Yugi close to him, resting his chin on the top of his head. He let him cry, salty tears soaked his black tank. Yugi tried to speak between sobs, but his emotions were uncontrollable. The only words Yami could make out were 'I can't' and 'I'm sorry'. It tore his heart to shreds knowing he couldn't help his light. He vowed to protect Yugi from anything. What kind of protector was he? Yugi was afraid, helpless, and there was nothing he could do. Heavy breaths accompanied by sobbing were enough to bring the once mighty pharaoh to tears as well. _'He can't see me cry, I have to be strong. Be strong, for him.'_ Yami kept telling himself and fought away the choking pain.

Yugi's sobbing stopped only to be followed by the words he never thought he'd say. _'He has a right to know'_.

"I didn't leave willingly." Yugi began. "A man came to the game shop that morning. He told me to go with him. When I refused he held a gun to my head, made me write the letter you found, and took me with him. There was nothing I could do. I- He would have killed you. I tried to get away but he hit me over the head and knocked me out. When I woke up, I had no idea where I was." His chest was heavy and that reflected in his voice. His eyes were lined with tears once more and the threat of crying reared it's ugly head once more.

"Yugi." Yami whispered with hurt in his voice. "You know you can tell me anything, I'll never think any differently or any less of you." Yami paused. He knew Yugi was having a hard time with things, but at the same time, Yami was hurt that his aibou wouldn't tell him the whole story. "Do you not trust me anymore?"

Yugi's head shot up, amethyst eyes met crimson. '_His eyes are beautiful.'_ A thought that crossed both their minds. "Yami," Yugi said coldly "It has nothing to do with trust. A lot of things happened while I was gone. A lot of things I'm not particularly proud of." Yugi drew in a shaky breath. "When we get home. I just want to get out of this place, out of this house."

"What do you mean 'out of this house?'" Yami questioned. His curiosity was starting to get the best of him.

"Let's go get breakfast" Yugi said looking at the clock which read 12:30PM. "I mean lunch." With that, Yugi tried to climb out of bed over Yami, who grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. Facing each other their eyes met with a stare neither of them could break away from. Without words they communicated. Yami would always be there for his love, he'd help him though his pain and show him a brighter future. Yugi, he wanted release, he wanted help, a savior. Someone to save him from the hell that was unleashed upon his world. His eyes were brilliant, but they had lost that burning desire for life. Yami knew he had to bring that passion back.

* * *

I know this one was a little short. But I think it's good none the less. Read and review please. This story might actually get more that one update a year :]


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh, even though I wish I did.

* * *

Yugi grabbed the clothes Joey had washed for him and headed to the bathroom to change. He flashed Yami a quick smile and went on his way. Yami threw on his jeans and made his way downstairs to meet with the others.

"Where's Yuge'?" Joey asked.

"Hmm? Oh. He's changing in the bathroom, he'll be down in a minute." Yami replied pulling out a seat at the kitchen table. "Have you guys eaten yet?"

"No, we were waiting for the two of you." Tea replied with a smile.

Yami sighed as he collapsed in his seat. Hearing footsteps he turned and looked at the stairway. Yugi was making his way down to the rest of the gang. Pulling out the last remaining chair at the table Yugi took a seat. Yami cought himself smiling. _'I had forgotten how beautiful he was'_

"So, what do you two want to do for lunch. We can go out ta eat, there's a nice cafe not far from here." Joey suggested. "My treat."

"Oh, no, I couldn't let you do that, you've already done too much Joey." Yugi exclaimed.

"Are you kidding me? You haven't been here for even 12 hours, I want to Yugi, please."

Yugi kept silent. _'Fuck, the last thing I want to do is go into town. Joey, why do you have to be so stubborn?"_

* * *

The four friends stepped out of the cafe and headed back towards Joey's. They weren't 1 minute away from the cafe when a man voice boomed throughout the street. "Hey runt, what the hell do ya think you're doing?"

The rest of the gang looked onward while Yugi looked behind him to see who the owner of the voice was. His worst fear being realized. His eyes widened and he let out a frightened gasp. Yami turned to look at his aibou, he saw the fear in his eyes. As quickly as he blinked, Yugi took off running. The older man plowed through the remaining three to chase after the frightened boy.

_'This can't be happening, not here, not now. God dammit what am I going to do. There's no where to go. No where to hide.'_ His heart beat faster and faster with each passing second. Running through the back streets and allies, Yugi weaved between buildings in hopes that the man chasing him would give up. But, the man was never more than a few feet behind Yugi. One wrong turn. _'Trapped!?'_

He was trapped. The alley way was a dead end. No where to go, no where to hide. There he was, out of breath, the only option, go back the way he came. He tried running past the older man, but his reflexes were faster than Yugi gave him credit for. The man grabbed Yugi's arm and threw him to the ground with a sickening thud.

_'He'll kill me...Yami. I'm so sorry.'_ Yugi though to himself and the beating commenced. The man showed no mercy, no sign of hesitation. Punch after punch, kick after kick, the pain was almost unbearable. Yugi could feel himself slipping away into unconsciousness. Looking up at his attacker one last time saw something metallic in his hand. There was a sharp pain in his side, then, nothing.

* * *

Yami tried is best to keep up with Yugi and the strange man that was following him, but they both had quite a head start.

_'I have to find him before it's too late.'_ Yami though frantically. Finally after what seemed like ages he found them. He called out to his love just as the man removed the knife from the beaten teen.

_'That voice. Is it Yami? I can't tell.'_ Yugi tried to open his eyes, but there was just no strength left in him.

"Call an ambulance!" The voice screamed. But to Yugi, it was nothing more than a muffled whisper.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, this can't be. Yugi, stay with me, please. Yugi please, hold on." Yami pressed his hands firmly on yugi's wound, has hands almost instantly turning crimson. The color of his eyes.

The ambulance arrived quickly, they loaded Yugi in and rushed him to the nearest hospital.

* * *

Yami was trying to fill out Yugi's paperwork when a doctor walked out to meet them in the waiting room. Joey was the first to notice and immediately stood up, catching Yami's attention he started asking the doctors all sorts of questions.

The doctor smiled. "He'll be fine. The stab wound looked worse than it actually was. And while he did loose a lot of blood, it missed all vital arteries and organs."

A sigh of relief escaped each of the three friends lips.

"We would like to keep him here overnight to monitor his condition. He should be free to come home tomorrow morning. You're more than welcome to go see him now, but we do ask only one visitor at a time. At least until he wakes up."

"Thank you doctor." Tea said with relief. "Why don't you go stay with him for a while, Yami." She suggested.

Joey nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we'll finish up his paperwork."

Yami simply handed over the papers and pen and made his way to Yugi's room. He opened the door careful not to disturb his better half. Pulling up a chair he sat next to Yugi careful not to mess with the IV that was hooked up to his right wrist.

It wasn't long after Yugi's eyes fluttered open. Panic raced through his body as he realized what had happened. He shot up in bed looking for something familiar. A sharp pain in his side quickly brought him back down, resting his head on the pillow. Yugi looked over at Yami who was admiring him.

"What happened?" Yugi asked weakly.

"That man..." Yami was cut off by Yugi's groan. He rolled over on his side, through the open back of his hospital gown, Yami caught a glimpse of scars on Yugi's back.

"Yugi, you back-"

"It's nothing." Yugi snapped rolling back over on his back, hissing at the pain in his side.

"Yugi. What happened to you? You have me worried sick, First you leave for three years, then you show up in the middle of no where and some crazy man tries to take your life. Now there's scars all over your back. What is is Yugi? You've done nothing but hide things from me." Yami let out a shaky breath. Yugi was looking out of the window, away from Yami. He was upset, they both were. "Look," Yami started again, placing a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "I...I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you. You're hiding everything from me. I just want you to be happy, I want to be able to hold you. I've missed you, Yugi."

The room was silent for what seemed like hours. Yugi broke the silence. "He beat me." Yami looked at his aibou, worry written all over his face. "After... after I left, he took me to the house I lived in before I moved to Domino with my Grandpa. I assume Joey bought that house about 6 months ago?" Yami nodded. "The bank took it almost a year ago. It was a real piece of shit."

"Why did he take you in the first place" Yami questioned

"Beer money."' Yugi replied. Yami just looked confused. Yugi drew in a shaky breath. "He sold me, for beer money. I hadn't... I was... It hurt. They raped me, they beat me. Whatever they wanted. When he lost the house, we went to one of his friends. It ended up just getting worse. I got away about a couple weeks ago. I was on my way back to you when Tea found me."

Yami cradled the smaller teen in his arms, letting him cry into his chest.

"I'm sorry. We never even had our night together. You...you must hate me now."

"Yugi...I could never hate you. You mean so much to me." Yami said gently as he pulled Yugi's chin up so their eyes met. "Aibou, please, don't blame yourself" Yami pleaded as their lips met.

They two pulled away from their kiss, Yugi had a worried look on her face. "I just want to go home."

* * *

Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh. Wish I did, but I don't. So please don't sue, It's not like I have anything worth taking anyway. :/

Again, this is a sort chapter and I apologize. Writers block is taking it's toll on me though and I can't seem to move forward with anything other than useless drabble. I'm so sorry.

_Italics represent dreams, flashbacks or thinking. _Hopefully you'll be able to figure out the difference.

* * *

The sun had set and Joey and Tea had gone home for the night. The nurses tried to get Yami to go with them, but he refused to leave Yugi. The nurse decided to turn a blind eye and pretend he wasn't there. It was probably for the best.

Yugi tossed and turned in the hospital bed, his subconscious eating away at him. Memories resurrected themselves and tormented his dreams. There was no escape, there would never be an escape. The scars would remain forever.

"No, stop it." Yugi called out weakly from his sleeping state.

Yami was asleep in the chair next to Yugi's bed, startled by the calls, he immediately tried to wake his light. Shaking him gently Yami called out his name, no response.

Tears were starting to form in the corners of Yugi's eyes as he thrashed. "Leave me alone!"

"Yugi, wake up" Yami said sternly to the younger of the two.

---

_Yugi was sitting in his bedroom, dark stains covered the hardwood floor. A blood stained mattress lay in the corner. There were holes punched through the walls, accented by crimson. In the next room, a woman's moans could be heard. His father obviously brought home another broad. If he was caught up with her, maybe there wouldn't be a beating tonight. _

_The knock of the bed frame against the wall was about to drive him insane. As their moans grew, Yugi's grip on sanity diminished. He walked over to a small desk, pulled out a piece of paper and began to write. Hopefully this would keep his mind off of the happenings in the next room. _

_His agitation growing, Yugi couldn't seem to find the words he wanted to fill the paper. The knock on the wall was circling in the back of his mind. He just felt like screaming at the top of his lungs, maybe to make it stop for only a minute, it might be worth the beating. _

_Yugi stood up angrily, knocking the chair over in doing so. "SHUT UP!!!" He screamed and threw his fist at the wall, drywall chipping off and crumbling to the floor. Yugi's knees buckled beneath him, falling to the ground he placed his head in trembling hands. The knocking had stopped and footsteps could be heard, louder and louder._

_The door swung open, his father standing in the doorway. "Do you wanna repeat that?" The man spat. Yugi just looked at him with tears in his eyes and shook his head. The older man proceeded to storm towards the teen, picking him up by he collar of his shirt, Yugi was pinned against the wall. "Another outburst like that and I'll fucking kill you." He threatened and gave Yugi a square punch right to his jaw. _

_Blood flowed freely from his bruised lip as he looked up at his attacker with rage in his eyes. "The older man dropped Yugi to the ground proceeded to the kick and punch at the boy._

_"NO, STOP IT!" Yugi screamed. But no one would come to his rescue. No one would save him from the hell that was unleashed. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

* * *

Yugi's eyes snapped open, looking up to see Yami, he let out a sigh of relief.

"You were having a nightmare." Yami said with a hint of depression in his voice.

Yugi swallowed hard, it was no mere nightmare, no, it was worse. Reliving reality, reliving memories. He had already lived though it once, why must he be tormented by it in his sleep.

The room remained in awkward silence, neither of the two could find the words they needed to say.

Time had eventually draged Yugi into another slumber. Yami watched over him, making sure nothing, not even his dreams would threaten him.

* * *

Drops of sun shined through the window of the small white hospital room. Yami had dozed off again and was half sitting in his chair and half laying in Yugi's bed, his arms sprawled out over the smaller teen's legs.

A young nurse walked into the room about nine o'clock. Gently she tapped Yami on the shoulder, awakening him from his sleep. With a smile she asked him how Yugi slept through the night, lying, Yami told her everything was fine. It wasn't really he business in the first place. After checking the wound on his side and some vitals, she left saying that Yugi was free to go home at any time, just let a nurse at the nurse's station know and they would take care of everything form there.

After about an hour of rest, Yami helped Yugi get dressed, being extra careful of the stitches in his side. Joey met the two outside the hospital and drove them back to his place. Joey and Yami were in the kitchen while Yugi rested on the couch in the living room.

"Do ya mind telling me what the hell is going on?" Joey asked while sipping on a soda.

Yami sighed. he wasn't sure if Yugi would want him telling Joey. "Let me run this by Yugi." Yami said as he stood up and made his way to is light. Sitting in the floor infront of the couch the two were almost eye level. Yami rested a hand on Yugi's cheek and smiled. He was beautiful, how could anyone ever want to harm him? Yugi just looked at Yami with those large amethyst eyes and gave a slight smile as well. Their smiles quickly turned when Yami proceeded with his following words. "Aibou, I think Joey should know..."

Yugi followed with a sigh. He should tell his best friend, he had helped out so much, it would be wrong to keep something this big a secret from him. Yugi nodded and gave a sad smile to his taller half. "Do you want me to tell him?"

"If it will make things easier for you, I can tell Joey for you." Yami replied. It was the least he could do. He wanted to keep those bad memories away from his koi, after all, Yami was his protector.

Yugi smiled and nodded. This would make things easier on him. Yami stood up, scruffeled Yugi's hair and made his way back to the kitchen. Sitting down in the chair Yami told Joey everything.

[BROOKLYN RAGE! Okay, I'm joking.]

Joey sat listening to Yami's story, the rage built inside of him. Why would someone do that, to their own son? Joey remembered the house when he bought it, although the bank fixed it up slightly, there was no way they would do all the renovations it needed. The guest bedroom floor was stained a dark brown, broken glass presented itself with a shine between the floorboards. Outside, the lawn was over grown, the paint was chipping. Overall, the house was a mess, a part of the reason They two friends got it at such a great price.

Yami sighed as he finished his story. Thinking about everything his love must have gone though, sure he's back, but will he be the same? Shooting a glance into the living room Yami saw that Yugi had fallen asleep, his small frame shaking. Giving a sympathetic smile Yami once again stood up from his seat at the table and walked over to Yugi. Yami placed the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch around his aibou, smiling, Yami gently kissed his forehead and made his way back to the kitchen.

"I don't think we can stay here much longer, his father poses too much of a threat." Yami said with despair in his voice.

"Have you told him about his grandfather yet?" Joey asked.

"Not yet." Yami's attention turned back to the blond as he sighed.

* * *

Again, I apologize for the short chapter. Hopefully the next one will have more fluff, maybe some action if I can think of something. Any suggestions? Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Just a few quick announcements, I apologize in advance for Yami knowing how to drive. Personally, I don't like it, but it played in the story too well. Just ignore it like I did. I didn't really add that much detail in that part of the story anyway. Also, I'm sorry it took so long. This chapter has some decent length to it though, hope you enjoy! :]

Also, I don't own YuGiOh, Don't sue, you know the drill

* * *

Yugi contently rested on the couch. Yami had come to join him and was sitting near the edge, playing with his aibou's hair. Every once in a while Yugi's arm would twitch or his hand would curl up into a fist. Yami just smiled, he was happy to have his hikari back in his life, after all, what is darkness without light?

Yami sighed as a million thoughts rushed through his mind. After all that was happening, Yugi's grandpa completely slipped his mind. How was he supposed to tell him the only real family left was... gone? Yami ran a hand through his gold bangs. _'What am I going to do?'_ Again looking over at his sleeping aibou, he couldn't help but smile. He'd been doing a lot of the lately, since Yugi came back. Happiness had finally returned to him after three long years.

Yugi's eyes fluttered open, after looking at his surrounding his eyes focused on Yami who was lost in thought. "Are you alright, Yami?"

Yami's head snapped up and he turned to look at the keeper of the voice. With a fake smile he replied. "There's nothing wrong, I'm just... thinking." His voice tailed off as well as his smile. "Listen, I need to get you out of here. I'm terrified your father will come looking for you, especially if he knows you're still around." Yami looked to the hardwood floor, resting his forehead in his palm.

Yugi's eyes remained fixed on Yami, not sure what to say.

"I mean, what will happen if he finds you again? He knows your still alive. Next time....Well, I don't want there to me a next time" Yami's voice was shaky, on the verge of tears.

"Y-yeah." Yugi agreed placing a hand on his yami's shoulder. Yami turned to look at his hikari, he was met with an innocent smile, something he hadn't seen in three long years.

"How's your side?" Yami asked, returning the smile.

Yugi brought his hand back from Yami's shoulder and ran it across the wound, hissing in pain as he did so. "Still hurts."

"What did you expect? It's not going to heal in a day." Yami said as he leaned down and placed a kiss on Yugi's cheek. "Do you think you're ready for the car ride home?"

Yugi nodded. _'It'll be nice to finally get out of this place.' _Yugi thought as he pushed himself into a sitting position, wincing at the pain the wound in the hide brought him. Yami helped him to his feet and told him to grab anything he had with him.

Yami made his way into the kitchen to announce his departure to Joey who was working on some papers. "I think we're going to head out" Yami said as he stood in the doorway.

Joey looked at Yami and stood from his seat. "Yeah, it's prolly for da best." The blond said as he placed a firm hand on Yami's shoulder. After a quick hug Yami and Joey made their way to the living room where Yugi was leaning against the front door. "I'll see ya, Yuge'."Joy said as he embraced the wounded boy in a hug. With that, light and dark were on their way home.

The car ride home was uneventful. Yugi slept most of the way, every once in a while he'd wake up, look groggily over at Yami, then slip away into another slumber. Yami, on the other hand, was trying to think of a way to tell his love about the only family he had left.

Yugi woke up just as Yami pulled into the parking lot of the game shop. Opening the car door he got out and stretched, once again pain spilling from hie side. Sighing, Yugi walked over to Yami who was unlocking the door. The two boys stepped inside.

Not much had changed, there was some new merchandise in the shop, but every thing in the rest of the house looked to be about the same. Yugi wandered around trying to find something occupy him. Eventually he made his way to the couch and turned on the television. Yugi let out a sigh, "Why don't they ever play any good stories on the News?" He questioned to no one in particular.

"Are you hungry, Yugi?" Yami called out from the kitchen. Yugi turned around awkwardly on the couch facing the kitchen. "Not really he replied, I kinds just want you to come watch T.V. with me."

Yami smiled as he put the pot of water on the stove, not turning it on, just letting it sit. He then made his way into the living room and took a seat next to his aibou. "You haven't really eaten anything since you've been back. You're starting to worry me."

Yugi sighed, Yami was right, he never ate. Then again, when your body becomes used to eating about three 'meals' a week, you get used to it. "Don't worry, Yami. I'm just glad to be home, with you and grandpa... Speaking of which, is he out?"

Yami kept silent, avoiding eye contact with Yugi, who started to worry.

"Yami, what happened while I was away?" Yugi asked, fear rising in his voice. In response Yami sighed and pulled Yugi close, both preparing for the next few words.

"You're grandpa passed away last year," Yami explained as they both tightened their grip on each other. "natural causes the doctors said, he didn't suffer." With the final word Yugi broke into tears, tears that once again soaked through Yami's shirt and moistened his chest. "I'm so sorry, Yugi, I should have said something sooner, I just... I didn't know how."

Yugi only responded with more sobs. Yami gently rubbed his back in circles, trying to calm Yugi, and himself down. When the tears finally subsided, Yami found a sleeping Yugi in his arms. He smiled a sympathetic smile and carried the boy to his room. Laying him in his bed Yami tucked him in and gave Yugi a gentle kiss on his forehead. Yugi stirred, but didn't awaken. The elder of the two silently walked out of the room, and closed the door behind him.

Walking down the hall Yami opened the closet door and grabbed a dark green towel. He then walked into the bathroom taking his shirt off on the way in, reveling a tan, toned body. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed at the sight. His lack of sleep was really starting to catch up with him. _'But now that Yugi is back, maybe I can get a full night's rest for once.'_ Yami turned on the shower water, removed his pants and boxers and stepped into the steaming water. He let the water run over him for a few minutes before actually cleaning himself.

Yami did nothing but think about his partner, what he must have gone though, the pain he must feel, the resentment towards his darker half. _'What if he's angry with me. Angry that I didn't protect him, angry that I didn't come looking for him. How many time he must have called out for me, and I wasn't there. Dammit, what was wrong with me? How could I have done that to the one person I swore to protect, the one person I truly love?'_ Yami let out a sigh and he washed the little remaining soap from his hair and body before stepping out into the foggy bathroom.

Drying himself off he grabbed his clothes and made his way back to Yugi's room. He threw his clothes in the hamper and grabbed a pair of clean boxers and slipped them on. Shooting a glance at his light Yami noticed distress written on Yugi's face. _'Nightmare?'_

Yugi's dreams were constantly plagued by his past. There would never be release from his hellish nightmares.

Yami walked over to Yugi to try and help him escape. Even knowing the relief would only last while he was awake, Yami couldn't bear to see his koi in so much pain.

"Yugi, Yugi, wake up." Yami said as he gently shook the boy's shoulder.

Yugi's eyes shot open, he jerked away from Yami, "Don't touch me!" He yelled in fear of Yami. Breathing heavily Yugi quickly rolled to his side curling into a ball to avoid his 'assailant'.

"Yugi, It's me." Yami said, slightly offended by Yugi's outburst.

Yugi rolled back over realizing the mistake he had made. "Yami, I-" He was cut off by a kiss.

"It's alright, love. You were having a nightmare." Yami said calmly, consoling his light.

The room remained quiet until Yugi broke the silence.

"Yami?" Yugi asked as Yami took a seat on the bed.

"What is it aibou?" Yami asked as he fiddled with Yugi's hair.

The next few sentences were hard for Yugi to get out. Mostly, he was terrified of how Yami would respond. His dream was more than just a nightmare. It was as if he was reliving those hellish moments all over again. The drugs, the alcohol... the rape. It was almost more than he could handle.

"I just... I don't feel like I told you everything. I want to, I want you to know, but I'm afraid." Yugi said as he laid he head on Yami's lap.

"What could you possibly have to be afraid of?" Yami asked. "That man will never hurt you again, I'll make sure of that even if it's the last thing I do."

"I'm not afraid of him... Well, I am, but that's not what I mean. I just, I'm worried about your... reaction." Yugi said as he fiddled with the hem of Yami's boxers.

"Yugi, I told you before, I'll never think any differently of you. I love you. No matter what happened, I wont hold it against you. It wasn't your fault." Yami tried to console Yugi, however his attempts failed. Yugi was terrified to his past, he regretted it, he was ashamed of it. How was anyone supposed to love him after the things he did?

"Yami... we never had a night together... Before my father came, we never really got a chance to love each other."

"Yugi, I love you everyday, I loved you everyday you were gone. My feelings for you didn't change, they never will either." Yami replied feeling warm tears drop on to his leg. Gently, he lifted the crying teen into a sitting position and held him in his arms, rubbing soothing circles on his back. "If it's sex you're talking about though, I don't care. That's not what's important to me, you are. I just want you to be happy, like the way you make me feel. You deserve at least that."

"Yeah- but-" Yugi started, but Yami soon interrupted.

"There are no but's about it." Yami's voice was growing stronger, full of love and passion. "If anything you should be mad at me, I wasn't able to protect you like I promised from the start. I let you go, everything that happened to you was my fault. I should have been there, Yugi, I should have been there and I wasn't."

"What are you talking about? None of this in any way is your fault!" Yugi took offense to his darker half's remark. "How can you blame yourself for something that I was forced to do."

"I could have stopped him form ever hurting you, that is my role as your yami. I swore to protect you." Frustration was eminent in Yami's voice. Yugi sensed this was tried to calm himself down. The last thing he needed was to anger his other half.

"You don't get what I'm saying Yami. I'm not mad you weren't there, I'm just afraid you're mad for the things I did while I was gone. It's not exactly like I have my innocence anymore."

"Yugi, I don't care about the sex, I don't care if we never have sex, I don't care how many people you were forced to have sex with because of your father's sick addiction. I'm upset it had to happen to you, but I'd never stop loving you because of that. I love you far too much."

"Yami..."

Unknowingly to the pharaoh his words had touched Yugi in a way he never knew possible. Yami's words were strong and full of meaning. He meant every thing he said, and that meant more to Yugi than any 'I love you' in passing. The two boy's lips meet as Yugi pushed Yami back into a sea of pillows and blankets. The two continued to kiss passionately until Yugi had drifted into a deep sleep. Yami, he kept watch over his light, not allowing anything to harm him. For the first time in years, Yugi was able to have one night's of peaceful rest.

* * *

So I'm thinking I might end it there. I don't know yet. Any ideas? I'm not entirely sure yet, to be honest, this story didn't turn out anywhere near the way I had hoped it would. I still like it and all, it's just, different than how I imagined. Oh well I guess. If you want me to continue, I will. but I the same time, I kind of feel like this may be a good place to end. I guess I'll let the readers decide.


End file.
